1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical pickup actuator for writing/reading data on/from an optical medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical pickup actuator functions to constantly maintain a relative distance between an object lens and an optical medium (e.g., a disk) by moving a lens holder holding the object lens. Consequently, the optical pickup actuator enables the object lens to follow a track of the optical medium to write/read data on/from the optical medium.
A related art optical pickup actuator includes an object lens for focusing a laser beam emitted from a laser diode on a recording layer of the optical disk, a lens holder safely holding the object lens, a magnet attached around the lens holder to generate a magnetic force therearound, a yoke protruded from a pickup base to fix the magnet, a coil attached to the lens holder and moved in a focusing direction or a tracking direction of the lens holder by an interaction with the generated magnetic force when a current is applied thereto, and an elastic support having one end fixed to one surface of a fixed frame and the other end fixed to a side of the lens holder so as to drive the lens holder.
When the optical pickup actuator is driven for a long time, heat is generated due to the current applied to the coil. The generated heat badly affects an operation of the optical pickup actuator.
Specifically, the generated heat is transmitted through the lens holder to the object lens. The transmitted heat may cause the object lens to have an increased aberration or cracks due to a corresponding thermal stress.
With the development of multimedia technology, the optical pickup actuator tends to be ceaselessly used for a long time for enjoyment of movies, games, etc.
Accordingly, there is required an optical pickup actuator that can rapidly dissipates the generated heat to prevent the heat from badly affecting it in spite of its long use.